


What Would It Take

by Astro_McCreep



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Forced Bonding, Forced Crossdressing, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hazing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Nipple Play, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_McCreep/pseuds/Astro_McCreep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is about new experiences. Whether they're good or bad, you will learn something new from them. Even if you thought you knew everything when it came to your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To be a cool guy

**Author's Note:**

> Blep

When Rhett and Link moved into their dorm room, they expected party people, an immense amount of alcohol, horny girls, and booming groups of sorority brothers. But no, they only met D&D fans, math freaks, and potheads. Which was alright, but Rhett still held on the hope of getting invited to at least one party.  
"You know, bo. We can just go to the other parties we get invited to. Dungeons and Dragons sounds swell."  
Link was the least enthusiastic of getting invited to a full on, alcoholic, sex party at a sorority house. He preferred fun nights with the geek squads. Safe fun, at least.  
"Link, we deserve more than bags of chips and cans of diet soda. We deserve mind blowing sex and bottles of tequila. Why do you want to conform to this basic group of nerds."  
"For your information. You are no high class jock. You are in the engineering building. This is as nerdy as you can get so don't get on that fucking high horse of yours."  
Rhett rolled his eyes at his remark. He knew he was a smart man. But after the fame and glory of basketball, he wanted a taste of the fraternity life.  
His thoughts were cut short when he heard a knock at his door. Link looked at him and huffed. He stood up and lazily strutted towards the door. When he opened it, he groaned.  
"Rhett, your man crush is here."  
Rhett frowned. His man crush shared the room with him.  
"Woah, didn't know I was his man crush. Pretty flattered."  
A short, muscular man wearing a varsity jacket came into the room holding a beer bottle.  
"Anyways, are you McLaughlin?"  
"Sure am. How may I help you?"  
The other man smirked and shook his head while taking a drink from his bottle. Link rolled his eyes. He was sure that the man would turn into an alcoholic by next semester.  
"No brother, I'm here to help you. I'm here to invite you and your friend here to the Beta Beta house party. Y'all down to go?"  
The taller of the two grinned and stood up from his bunk bed.  
"Yeah! Sure!"  
Link frowned and looked at Rhett. He really didn't want to go to the party. He had a bad feeling about this.  
"Great. See y'all there at 10."  
With that said, the fraternity guy headed out and threw the empty bottle at the doorway trash can.  
Link rushed behind, slammed the door, and looked at Rhett with a silent rage.  
"Are you crazy? They'll probably prank us or something! They only see us as nerds."  
Rhett snickered and started heading for his drawer. It was 8:40. He needed to shower and get ready for the party.  
"Dude, come on. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. We need to go. Now come on and get your shower stuff."  
Link sighed and trudged towards his shower basket. He had no choice but to follow. He'd do anything for his buddy roll. Especially if he would get to see his cute, excited face.  
Once they got ready, they headed towards the Beta Beta house. The house was at the center of the campus, which was next to the science building and the arts building.  
The house looked as if it belonged to a suburban community. Which made Rhett all more excited. He couldn't wait to see what the fraternity brothers brought to the table. Literally.  
Link just wanted to get this over with.  
Drunk students and animalistic jocks were running around the house porch. Some wrestling and others making out with sorority girls. Rhett turned to Link and grinned. Link gave back a weak smile and gulped. He really wanted to be anywhere else in the world but here.  
"Yo! Rhett, my boy, you made it!"  
Rhett turned to see the man in front if them. It was the guy from earlier.  
"What's up? Here I am, in the flesh."  
"I honestly thought you wouldn't come. Thought your uptight friend here would've prevented you from coming."  
Link blushed and looked askew from the man. He knew this was a bad idea.  
"Naw. He ain't my momma. I do what I want. So what are we doing tonight?"  
The brunet scoffed and looked at Rhett with annoyance. It was like a jackass demon entered his body and decided to be a bitch.  
The fraternity guy started to laughed obnoxiously and patted Rhett on the back.  
"Damn dude. You're fucking rad. Follow me, let me introduce you to the other guys. Tonight, we party like porn stars."  
The blond nodded and gave a secret thumbs up to Link as they walk towards the entrance.  
Link gave him a scowl and looked away. But then he noticed that the sorority guy turned towards him and winked. Next thing he knew was that strong hands covered his face and he was knocked out.


	2. To be your boyfriend

"Hey guys, remember that Rhett kid I told y'all about? He came to the party!"  
Rhett's ego fired up as the group of fraternity guys surrounded him. They started to ask him about his major and sport preferences. Once the blond told them about how good of a player he was at his high school, they buried him with awe and excited questions.  
"How many shots did you make each season?"  
"Were you coach's favorite?"  
"DUH! Of course he was!"  
"How many chicks did you get?"  
The tall man couldn't stop grinning. He felt like he was surrounded by paparazzi. He highly hoped that there was a chance to get invited into the Beta Beta fraternity. But he would also try to get Link in.  
Anyway, where is he?  
Rhett looked around, trying to spot a cute, goateed man. However, he only saw drunk men on couches, drinking or smoking blunts. Girls ungracefully dancing on tables to N.W.A.. The house was packed. No doubt Link disliked this kind of stuff. It was a gross sight to behold.  
"Hey Rhett! Are you listening?"  
Rhett turned to the leader of the fraternity. Your typical buff and light blond jock. According to alumni, he was one of the best quarterbacks of all time.  
"Sorry. Just checking out the chicks."  
"They're hella hot, eh? Anyways, the guys and I are considering letting you join our group."  
"Really? That's fucking rad. I'd be glad to join--"  
"Of course, we gotta test you. Are you up for that?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
"Great. Go sit with pothead squad."  
And so he did. He didn't know what the test would be but he wasn't worried about that. He was worried about the whereabouts of Link. He hasn't seen him around since they arrived.  
It felt like hours of waiting. After 3 offers for a hit and 2 dances, he finally heard the leader shout out.  
"Hey Rhett! We're ready for you!"  
He breathed heavily and started to head into the hall. As he got near, he was slightly amazed by the decor of the house. As if it belonged to the Victorian era.  
When he got to the others, he noticed that one of them was holding a key. They were also grinning with mischief. Something felt off. But he ignored his gut. He really wanted to join the fraternity group.  
"Ok bud. Behind this door, we have one of our mascots,  
Miss Wuff. If you bang her for 80 minutes, you're in. Got that?"  
"Umm...yeah. But, question. Who is in the costume?"  
They all chuckled and looked at each other. The leader coughed and shushed them all.  
"Just some chick from the cheer team. Don't worry."  
Rhett sighed softly with relief and nodded.  
"Ok. I'm going in."  
They all cheered him on and chanted his name. Once he went in, they all hooted. When they shut the door, he heard the door get locked. He heard a cheery voice from behind.  
"Remember bro. 80 minutes."  
"Gotcha."  
Rhett looked towards the bed and saw the feminised mascot. A greyish, lanky wolf with a pink bow and flashy red cheerleader outfit was binded to the 4 bed posts. It seemed that it was swaying left and right, whining and squealing.  
Wait...he recognizes that whining.  
"Link?! Are you in there?"  
"Rhett?"  
The muffled brunet stopped swaying. Rhett was in shock as much as he was. He shook his head and hurried over to Link. He took off the headgear and threw it to the ground. The smaller man was caked with dark purple eyeshadow, pink blush, and red lipstick. And his goatee was non-existent. Rhett couldn't help but burst out laughing. Link sticked his tongue out at him and frowned.  
"What the hell did they do to you?"  
"Your sorority idols knocked me out, dolled me up, and put me on display, bumass."  
Rhett chuckled softly and patted the man's chest. He started to untie the ropes that were holding the younger man down and helped him get out of the cheesy costume. As he helped him, he noticed that Link was using the similar cheerleader outfit as the mascot. The blond man felt heat stir up in his groin. Rhett blushed and so did Link.  
"They dolled you up well."  
"And they destroyed my dignity. What a time to be alive."  
Rhett chuckled and brought Link into a tight hug.  
"You look cute. Shut up."  
Link blushed harder because not only did his sweetheart called him 'cute'. But he could feel Rhett growing hard downtown. He looked up at Rhett and stared with starstrucked, lustful eyes. Rhett felt the sexual tension between the two. He couldn't hold back anymore.  
He swooped down and pecked Link on the lips. And again, till he kissed deeper, making their lips hurt. When he moved away, Link laughed.  
"Now your lips are red."  
"At least they'll know what happened in here."  
Rhett grinned like a dope and went back in. This time, he nibbled the smaller man's lips and slipped in his tongue. The wet sounds from their kissing made both feel hotter.  
The blond decided to finally settle this. He picked up Link by his thighs and threw him onto the bed. He took off his clothes in a flash and straddled the blushing man beneath him. He gave Link a long stare as he moved his hand down to his skirt. He slowly lifted the hem as if he was unwrapping a gift. Rhett gasped when he saw what was underneath.  
"How in the fucking hell did they put panties on you?"  
Link covered his face and smiled shamelessly  
"...those are actually mine. They're pretty comfortable."  
"Sweet Jesus, that's so sexy."  
Rhett moved down till he was face to face with Link's growing bulge. He massaged it and gave it a few licks. Link squirmed around and groaned. The wet heat felt so good. He wanted more.  
"Please take them off."  
"Why? You look so good in this."  
"Bo, just take my dick out and do something!"  
Rhett smiled up at Link and did as he was told. He carefully slipped out his lover's cock. He let out a small moan as he saw it. It wasn't as long as his, but it was really thick and it had a few veins on it. Looks like Link's dick is his new turn on. He gave it a light squeeze and started to jerk him off.  
"Oh jeez...that feels good. Faster."  
"No. Not so fast or you'll burst. We're just getting started."  
He brought his mouth to the pink tip and licked it from the top to bottom. Rhett was new to the salty taste, but he felt like he could get used to it. He pushed Link into his mouth slowly and started to bob his head at a moderate pace.  
Link mewled at the stimulating sensation. He pushed himself up with his elbow and used a hand to grab on to Rhett's neck. It wasn't the first time he's had his dick sucked. There was two girls in high school that were more than willing to. But this was something different. Rhett's small mouth made him feel so big and great. He felt his goatee brush against his sack. It felt too good to be true. Then he felt something different.  
"Rhett...what's in my ass?"  
"Ah. That's my finger. You ok with it?"  
"Yeah, just be careful."  
Rhett spitted into Link's hole and pushed in one finger. He heard a groan from above and smirked. He added another finger and started to thrust in harder while scissoring. Link shivered and saw stars. He reached up under his shirt and started to pinch and twist his perked nipples. It amplified the pleasure he was feeling.  
Once he saw Link pleasuring himself his own way, he decided to take out his fingers and move to the next step. He replaced Link's hands with his own and started to play with his pink nubs. Rhett grinned at the hazy glaze of Link and kissed him on the neck.  
"Hey bo, wanna get my dick wet for your little, tight hole?"  
Link nodded feverishly and slowly pushed Rhett down. He unzipped his pants and unexpectedly saw Rhett's cock spring out.  
"Holy shit! It's huge!"  
Rhett lightly pulled on Link's hair. He was hasty, he didn't need compliments at the moment.  
"Come on, suck it."  
And so he did. Link put it in his mouth and started to work. He sucked in his cheeks and bobbed his head ferociously. Rhett groaned loudly.  
"LINK! I said get me wet, not make me cum!"  
Link's blue eyes looked up at him and kept going. Rhett couldn't help himself. The eyeshadow made his blue eyes more intense. He slowly pushed Link's head away and sat up. He kissed him a few times and laid him down.  
"Lift up your legs, bo."  
Rhett grabbed them and hoisted them up onto his shoulders. He used a hand to line his cock with Link and looked up at his lovely brunet. He was sweaty and breathing heavily. Link knew what Rhett was going to ask and so he just nodded. Rhett smiled sweetly and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead.  
He pushed slowly. He let out a heavy sigh while Link started to cry out obscenities. The tightness was slightly hurting but he knew the pain would be stronger for Link. He stayed still for a few minutes until Link reassured with a high squeak.  
Rhett started to thrust in and out. The bed squeaked, Rhett moaned, and Link groaned at each thrust. Both were in a state of ecstasy. Link made the weak yet desired attempt to roll his hips. It made the blond hit different spots at each push. Until he finally got Link's special spot.  
"Yes Rhett. Right there. Go harder."  
Link felt Rhett tense up at those words. He saw him put his legs together and a hand around his leaking cock. He started to jerk and fuck him harder. It felt amazing. Link brought up his own hands back in his nipples and started to play with them. All of the pleasure was driving him crazy.  
"Oh gosh Link, you look so fucking hot like this. You'd be the best cheerleader out there."  
"Shut up! You're just saying that because you're seeing me like a total sex toy right now."  
"Maybe. I actually like the idea of using you as a toy. Fuck you whenever I want to, covered in my cum."  
His dirty words were pushing Link to his limit. Rhett started to thrust in faster than before. He was close too.  
"fuckfuckfuck oh shit. Keep fucking me like that. I'm gonna cum."  
Rhett let go of Link's legs and cock and grabbed onto his hips. He used the force he had left and moved the hips along with each thrust. He started to ravish his throat with his mouth. Link couldn't hold it in anymore.  
"I'm cumming, oh gosh, oh gosh!"  
Link shut his eyes and screamed as he felt his cock burst out. His chest started to feel hot. Link felt satisfied enough to die. He saw white behind his eyelids. His cum landed on his torso and chin.  
Rhett couldn't believe the scene in front of him. It was enough to push him over the edge. He came deep inside Link with a loud groan and fell to the side, exhausted. Link huddled closer to him, nevermind the semen and sweat.  
They both took some time to recover from their high till they heard a knock.  
"Time's up, Rhett."  
Rhett sighed. He was too tired for this.  
"Fuck you."  
"You just fucked your boyfriend. No thanks."  
Link giggled and kissed Rhett on the chest.  
"Oh come on Rhett. We actually needed this. I'm thankful."  
Rhett smiled and held him there. He didn't feel like joining Beta Beta after all. He just wanted to hold the man of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and criticism would be noice (・ω・)


End file.
